


Dallon is a fish

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fish, M/M, alternate Universe-Fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon is a fish idk guys that's kind of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallon is a fish

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance

"Brendon" Dallon called worriedly knowing he couldn't keep up this act for much longer.  
"Yes" Brendon answers back from somewhere else in the building.  
"Come here" Dallon pleads his voice quivering.  
"Whats wrong" Brendon askes as he enters the room. Now he's worried as well.  
"I have been keeping a secret for a while now and I need you to promise you won't judge me if I tell you" Dallon says quitely.  
"Of course not" Brendon reassures him taking a seat next to the taller man  
"I'm a fish" Dallon mutters far to quickly for Brendon to hear.  
"Come on so that I can hear you silly" Brendon whispers "It's fine." Dallon rips off a mask revealing nothing other than the face of a tuna.  
"I'M A FISH" he screams. Brendon is of course shocked but surprising not disgusted.  
"It's okay I still love you"

They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an inside joke I guess


End file.
